Diligent
}} Mother: }} Foster-sire: Foster-mother: Brother: }} |pup = Pup |adult = Diligent |past = Pup |current = Hunter |status = Alive }}'Diligent '''is a dark taupe and brown female wolf with round yellow eyes. Personality Diligent is an enthusiastic young she-wolf who is always eager to prove herself to her foster parents. Unlike Bay, she is cheerful and content, as she had a fairly normal upbringing. However, after discovering she is the reincarnation of Bay, she is confused and unsure of what to do with the information. A part of her fears she will be kicked out or even killed if the Alphas find out, so for now it remains a secret. Backstory and Facts * Diligent lived with her parents and littermates in a small Pack and they were killed by sickness, so she wandered around until finding Honest. She doesn't remember her family much. * Diligent is more light grayish-brown than Bay who was really rich brown, but she has the same eye shape and color which is how Boisterous recognizes that she's Bay. * However he's the only one (This changes after he tells Nimble, and Valiant) who knows since Gracious told him Bay could be reincarnated and given a better life, so he sort of fathers her and mentors her. Quotes :"Pup is Bay." He said, making sure no one but him, Ember and Heavy could hear. "Great Wolf has given her a second chance. And Honest and I are doing everything we can to make sure she is happy ― Boisterous tells Ember and Heavy the truth about Diligent :''Boisterous walked by the den, staring intently at Pup. /Her eyes look just like Bay's./ He thought chillingly. It was hard to get over. ''― Boisterous' thoughts on Pup :"Pup bounded back to the mother-den, then left. She was too agitated to sleep. /Honest has been like a Mother-Wolf since she took me with her./''"'' ― Pup's concern for Honest :Pup peered into the mother-den, spotting a pure white she-wolf with blue eyes. Her belly was round and looked as if she'd swallowed a wolf whole. "Are you a ghost?" She gasped frightfully. ― ''Diligent meets Mysterious :''Pup glanced at Honest and Boisterous, wishing they could choose for her. "I like... Diligent, Witty and Agile." She said quietly. :"We could vote." Ambitious suggested. :"If it helps Pup, then whatever you want." Bone nodded. :"I vote Diligent," Logic stated, glancing around at the other wolves. :"I vote Witty." Tough said, giving Mysterious and Faithful a slightly competitive look. :"I vote Diligent." Ambitious decided, as did Clever. :Faithful and Talent chose Agile, and Daring sided with Tough. ― The Winding-River Pack votes on her adult name :Not Pup anymore." Fearless said, stalking towards the rock. He had stayed silent throughout the ceremony. "From here on out, this young wolf will be known as Diligent." :Diligent felt relieved as she pondered her new name. She was so glad that she'd gotten one, but wasn't sure what to do next. Moonlight shone through the camp entrance, illuminating the cave in silver light. It was as if the Great Wolf approved. ― Diligent chooses her adult name Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Pups Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Winding-River Pack Pups Category:Hunters